Repaying Your Arch-Nemesis
by Ya Boy Guzma
Summary: Discovering Don Paolo had broken into his office wasn't really what surprised Hershel Layton. It was what he came to take.


**A/N- Greetings all, it's ya boy.**

 **This isn't my usual fandom (as the name may give away, that's Pokemon), but this _is_ the first time I've ever delved into writing a Layton fanfic, despite my love for the series and its characters. I can't believe it's taken this long! But yeah, this stars one of my favourite villains of all time, because there was no way my first ever Layton fic would include anyone else other than Don Paolo. You've gotta love him.**

 **This one's dedicated (I never usually dedicate fics, but this is deserved) to The Mocking J and Abitat Eco, for being just the most incredible people. I've been lucky to know both of you since I joined (and rejoined) Fanfiction, and I owe you two for making my love for Layton even stronger.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **(***)**

Life for Hershel Layton in the week after the events in Future London had been... strange. So many memories, good and bad, had been dragged up by what had happened, so many near-death experiences had nearly got the best of him, that normal life at Gressenheller University just seemed to be completely alien to him. Of course, it didn't help that Luke had left, either; saying goodbye to his faithful apprentice had been incredibly difficult, regardless how composed he had remained on the outside. Now, however, it was just him, giving lectures at Gressenheller once again. Back to the usual curriculum of ancient archaeology he returned.

Of course, life at Gressenheller was not without its more unexpected moments. Students had unusual questions all the time, and the staff had their little habits. However, top on Layton's list of 'things he did not expect to say today' was what greeted him when, after a particularly heavy lecture, he returned to his office to fetch his coat from the new hatstand he had put up by the door and go home. "Paul?"

Don Paolo, Layton's self-proclaimed arch-nemesis, had been the greatest of assistances in dealing with Clive's scheme for Future London. Today, however, it appeared the short man with the rather spectacular hair and moustache had returned to his former ways of dastardly villainy. Hunched over Layton's desk, he jumped with a cry at the sound of Layton's voice and turned, dropping a vase on the floor as he tried to hide a bunch of beautiful white carnations Layton had been keeping on his desk since the events in London. "Layton?! You're back early!"

"No, this is the usual time I finish my lecture, I can assure you."

"Really? Oh." Don Paolo pointed at the remains of the vase, now lying smashed on the office floor. "Was it an expensive vase?"

"No, no, nothing rare at all. Don't worry."

"Damn it."

"As he walked over towards his desk and towards the Don, Layton shook his head in disbelief, before realising that Don Paolo was still clutching the carnations he had been liberating from the vase. "Paul, dare I ask why you are breaking into my office and stealing flowers?"

"Would you believe me if I was actually putting them back?"

"Putting them back?"

Don Paolo paused for a second. "Y-yes. That cat outside tried to steal them, so I chased him down and came back to return them."

Layton looked outside to see a ginger cat sat on the rooftop of a low building opposite his office, who looked up from cleaning himself to briefly give what looked like the cat equivalent of a shrug before turning back to his ablutions. "Don, I highly doubt that cat stole my flowers. He hasn't moved from there all day. And besides..."

"Yes?"

"The window was locked shut. Unless he can pick locks, I doubt he got in here."

Don Paolo grumbled to himself for a moment. "Alright, I admit it. I came to steal them. I couldn't afford any, so I broke in to steal some nice ones from your office! To get one up on my arch-nemesis! So ha!"

"Flowers aren't that expensive these days, Paul."

"You weren't the one who paid for all those upgrades to your silly little car. Do you think it was cheap to make the Laytonmobile fly?"

"And I was very grateful for you doing so-"

"Grateful? If not for me you wouldn't be alive! I had to sell my violin to pay for your rescue!"

"I haven't forgotten." Layton paused. "If you want me to reimburse you for the modifications, it would be the least I could do."

"I don't want any charity! Not from you!"

"But-"

"No, I'm not hearing it! I'll make back my money by stealing from you! After all, you're still my arch-nemesis, Layton!"

"Of all the things for an arch-nemesis to steal, Paul, you chose a pot of flowers. You could have stolen any artefact at Gressenheller, any paper of mine, any secret treasure map to beat me to a discovery and to repay your money. And... you picked flowers."

"I did! And you can't convince me to give them back, so nyeh!"

The Professor sighed. "Paul, please be honest with me about this."

For a moment Don Paolo looked shocked, his upturned moustache somehow managing to twitch as if it were jumping in shock. "W-what do you mean?"

"While I mind you breaking into my office to steal my possessions, I'm also curious why you want them."

"Ha! As if I'd tell you my secret plans for these!"

Layton sighed again. "Alright. I'm going to leave now, Paul, and go and work elsewhere. You can keep the flowers. But I expect you not to steal anything next time I see you- I expect better."

As the Professor strode over from in front of his desk towards the hat stand on which had hung his coat, Don Paolo dashed over to the door, standing in front of it to block him from closing it. "Alright, fine! Wait, Hershel!"

Layton raised an eyebrow at his 'nemesis' finally using his first name. "What is it, Paul?"

Don Paolo huffed and looked away from him, as if he were embarrassed. "I... don't know where I'm going with these."

"As in, you don't know what you intended to do with them after you stole them?"

"N-no. I know exactly what I need to do. I just don't know where to go to do it... I think you know what I mean."

Layton paused briefly, looking out of the window thoughtfully, before he turned and saw Don Paolo looking down dejectedly. Now he knew. Now he realised what the great, evil Don Paolo intended to do with the carnations. "After all this time, you still haven't visited?"

Don Paolo shook his head. "Nobody ever told me where she was. You can't exactly lay flowers when you don't know where to lay them."

"You did disappear for a long time. And you did make a big thing about trying to defeat me, rather than ask me where you could find her."

"I suppose I did." Don Paolo's determined, deliberate look of disdain for Layton that was ever so slightly too forced softened a little, looking up to meet Layton's gaze. "Would you-"

Layton nodded, with a faint smile. "It's the least I can do, Paul. We'll go together." He reached for his coat and slipped it back on, gesturing to his 'arch-nemesis'. "Come on, it's not far to walk from here. I myself will buy some more flowers on the way to the church, since I haven't done this in a while. You know..."

"Yes?"

"She would be pleased to know we're both doing this. Together."

With a nod of his head, Don Paolo strode out of Layton's office without another word, flowers in hand. Closing the door gently behind himself and locking it, Layton paused for a moment to think about how things had changed between himself and his nemesis since the events in Future London, how they'd been able to come together and overcome the hatred that had been born since they'd both lost her. With this today, it might just be time to forget the past...

"Paul?"

"Hershel?"

"I can't help but notice that large bulge in your coat pocket with the lamp head sticking out of it. I don't suppose that would be my desk lamp you've stolen, would it?"

"... It would be. And you're not getting it back either."

Of course, some things would never change.

 **(***)**

 **A/N-** **My love for the Don will never die. I guarantee you that much.**

 **Thank you so much for reading- if you enjoyed this, any reviews are welcome (equally, if you have some advice, I'm all ears, since this is my first Layton fic and all). Any follows or favourites of myself, this fic or any of my other work are also always appreciated!**

 **Ya boy**


End file.
